1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for interworking Service Capability Features (SCFs) and protocols in an open service gateway.
2. Description of the Related Art
An open service gateway is indispensable to a next-generation open network that enables a service to be provided using a standard open Application Program Interface (API) regardless of whether the network is a wired network, a wireless network, or an Internet Protocol (IP) network. The open service gateway abstracts various network control functions such as call control, call monitoring, charging, providing of location information, and providing of presence information, and provides the result of abstraction as SCFs. To provide the result of abstraction as the SCFs, the SCFs must be interworked with protocols. Systems for providing communications network services have recently been developed to operate dependently upon a single specific network. In contrast, the open service gateway system is designed to provide communications services via an identical open API in various types of networks, not a single network.
The open service gateway is capable of abstracting and providing functions of various networks such as a wireless communications network, a wire communications network, and an IP network. Therefore, an application service provider can provide services using the open API without special knowledge of a network. An interwork with each communications network requires a protocol stack that matches each communications network and can process a message. There are representative protocols such as a Wireless Intelligent Network (WIN), a Mobile Application Part (MAP), an Intelligent Network Application Part (INAP), a Camel Application Part (CAP), and a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). All the protocols, except the SIP that is an Internet protocol, are application parts of an SS No. 7 protocol stack. Each SCF provided from the open service gateway interworks with some or all of the above protocols, and therefore, it is necessary to detect and transmit an SCF matching a protocol message.